Directions
by Asaka Kiseragi
Summary: Kurogane was a real man. Real men didn't ask for directions. KuroFai. Rating for slight use of language.


**Directions **

* * *

_I hate exams._

_Seriously. _

_Loathe 'em. But, then again, doesn't everyone? Anyway. This is a little ditty (...ditty?) I wrote the other day as a break from my GORRAM REVISION...and...well. I had the idea toying around in my mind for a while...I hope you enjoy it. (I tried to make it funny...but...meh.)_

_**Disclaimer**: Oh I WISH. _

_Usual stuff: KuroFai...the barest hint of Kuro-denial: blink and you'll miss it...Enjoy?_

_(I apologise for any spelling/grammar errors and now I'ma shut up and let you read.)_

* * *

Kurogane was, without a shadow of a doubt, a true man. 

And if there was one thing a true man never did, it was ask for directions.

Sadly, as far as he could tell, Fai was _not_ a true man, as the blond mage had finally gotten bored with their 'five-hour detour' whilst trying to find their way to a new town and broken the unwritten code. Kurogane had refused to believe they were lost, and had also refused to accept directions. So the merry fivesome had been trudging around god knows where for a godforsaken amount of time.

Well, four of them had. Mokona just sat on Fai's head and enjoyed the ride.

Syaoran, despite trying to keep himself calm, was becoming increasingly agitated with the dark haired ninja – especially now it was apparent that Sakura was bordering the edge of falling asleep – and although Fai was very tempted to let this little hike continue, just so he could see Syaoran lose his temper for _once_, the blond had decided it was definitely time they stopped and asked for directions.

Thus, in Kurogane's eyes, he was not a real man.

No real man would ask for directions.

However, a rather large part of Kurogane's brain kept reminding him that, in reality, Fai was male. Completely. And the little part of his brain still stubbornly hanging onto denial decided it didn't want to know _how_ it knew Fai was completely male.

All this had just resulted in a large headache on the red-eyed males part, which was just made all the worse when the 'nice young traveller' Fai had asked for directions insisted on accompanying them to make sure they got there safely. Which, although completely unnecessary, was a very selfless gesture of him, considering they were headed in the opposite direction from where he was originally going.

About half an hour after they'd started trekking – this time _with_ a guide – Kurogane realised that the man's intentions were not at all selfless, as he'd spent half the time blatantly flirting with a rather bemused Fai. This was just becoming too much for Kurogane. Being lost was bad enough, but the severe dent to his man pride; the headache; the increasingly cranky Syaoran that Kurogane was pretty sure he _never_ wanted to meet in a dark alleyway; and the annoying excuse for a traveller attempting to flirt with _his_ bloody annoying mage were just driving him to the point of homicide.

"Kuro-tan."

Kurogane's thoughts of killing the traveller with his own hiking stick were broken by a familiar voice and the feeling of someone gripping his arm. Blinking slightly, he glanced down to see Fai had attached himself to his bicep and was smiling at him,

"We're here. I thought I should tell you as you were spacing out and all…" he explained, glancing around at the small town. Sakura had managed to stay awake long enough to reach the town, but now she flopped lethargically into Syaoran's waiting arms. The brunet shot Kurogane a half-hearted glare; before mumbling thanks to the traveller, picking up his princess bridal style and carrying her into the local inn.

Kurogane paused long enough to relish in the rather angry look on the traveller's face as he finally spotted the very same blond he'd been attempting to flirt with clinging to the arm of big, scary, silent guy he figured he wanted to avoid.

"He wasn't my type anyway," Fai lilted, as Kurogane turned his head sharply to stare at him.

"Eh? You were actually paying attention to him?"

"A little," Fai confessed, "It's always nice to have people complimenting you, whether you want the attention or not…"

"Hn."

"You were getting quite jealous, weren't you?" the mage said, slyly glancing up at the taller male. Kurogane merely snorted,

"Was not."

"…Of course not," Fai replied, standing on tiptoe to kiss the ninja's cheek (Kurogane didn't enjoy the extremely sulky look that crossed the disgruntled traveller's face at this. Not at all.)

"But I suggest next time we have to go hiking, let's at least by a map, okay? Then you won't have to get not-jealous, will you?" Fai explained, in somewhat confusing logic, before dragging Kurogane towards the inn.

Kurogane rolled his eyes, and muttered something inaudible, pausing only to smirk in a rather smug manner at the traveller, who glared at him and stomped off.

…Well. A map wouldn't hurt. It wasn't the same as asking for directions, he guessed.

After all, real men never asked for directions.

(Only the girly ones did.)

* * *

_WAHAHAHAHAHA...haa...yeah. _

_I like reviews...Reviews make me a happy camper. Or something. _

_-Asaka-_


End file.
